


Too Young

by donovanpsn



Series: Descendants Songfics [4]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Carlos sings, M/M, Okay but the only actual main character is Carlos, and is so in love, and plays piano, i mean it is based off of a Sabrina carpenter song, it's kind of cute really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donovanpsn/pseuds/donovanpsn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos is so in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Young

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! It's another songfic!  
> This one is based off of Too Young by Sabrina Carpenter, and Carlos sings the actual song I the fic itself.

    Since the moment his eyes met Jay’s, Carlos de Vil was a goner. From the very first time they saw each other, Carlos’ heart had belonged to the thief. Stolen or not, he never thought to take it back. Not when Jay hit him or called him names or crushed poor Carlos’ fragile heart in his fist. 

     It only got worse after their arrival in Auradon. Here, Jay wasn't mean to him anymore. He was  _ friendly _ , and that made his feelings so much harder to ignore. Every single one of Jay’s blinding smiles made his gut twist and turn in his stomach. Even when those smiles were directed at pretty girls that were definitely  _ not  _ Carlos de Vil. All contact with his prince of thieves filled his heart with energy, the once weak organ pumping blood through his body at twice the normal rate. Jay affected him in ways he could never fully describe, and it is so, so beautiful. 

    Carlos de Vil is in love. He's sure of it. If he wasn't, seeing Jay touch other girls and smile at other girls and  _ kiss  _ other girls wouldn't hurt him so badly. Jay wouldn't be running through his head, all day and all night. He isn't the same person he was before he met Jay. He doesn't even remember who that person was. 

    The thing is, he doesn't like to tell people about his feelings for Jay, because he only ever hears variations of the same speeches. Everyone always tells him that he's too young, or he doesn't know what love is yet, or he shouldn't trust someone like Jay to take care of his heart. Even Evie, his best friend in the whole entire world, made him feel like he was wrong for loving Jay so purely. 

“You don't know him like I do, C. He's a heartbreaker. I don't want to see you get hurt. He's our friend and all, but you shouldn’t trust him with something as important as your heart. Besides, you're too young to really know how you feel. You're barely sixteen.”

    He had given up on talking to her a long time ago, which left him with no one to pour his heart out to but his notebook. This, however, had proven to be more effective than anything else he had tried. 

    When he caught wind of the big talent show, he had an idea. He dug his special, leather bound, black and white paint splattered journal out from under his mattress and flipped through it, pulling thoughts and sentences from various pages before writing them all down on a blank sheet. Then, he set to work on putting them into cohesive lines. He would prove to everyone that had ever made him feel stupid for his feelings that they  _ are _ real. That he really  _ does  _ love Jay, no matter what they have to say. 

 

    On the day of the talent show, he was a nervous wreck. He had gone through his entire wardrobe, mixing and matching outfits until his head began to spin. He eventually settled on a pair of black and white shorts, faded red combat boots, a nice white and gray button up Evie had gifted to him, and his lucky rabbit paw chain, which he clipped to his hip. He would need as much luck as possible, on a day like this. 

    He made his way to the stage on shaky legs, feeling bile rise and fall in his throat rhythmically. He felt  _ sick _ , but he couldn't back out now. No, the girls’ song is ending and he's going up  _ next.  _

    He was standing at the edge of the stage when the girls came off stage and greeted him with hugs (not including Freddie and Ally, as he had never been very close to either of them) and confused questions. He didn't have enough time to explain to them why he was standing there- he had kept his involvement in the show to himself- before he was being called up as the next act. He blushed darkly and took a deep breath, ignoring the confused stares he was receiving from his friends and strangers alike. He had never been very open about his musical talents, so it isn't surprising that they were shocked he had signed up to perform. 

    He offered the girls a hasty goodbye and hurried behind the curtain after it was fully down, taking a seat before the grand piano they wheeled up just for him. He took several calming breaths, his eyes fluttering shut so he could imagine he was alone in the room. 

    He kept his eyes shut until he heard the curtain stop rising and felt the spotlight heating his face. He clenched his jaw, his dark eyes roving over the mass of faces in the crowd until they landed on his friends. Audrey, Jane, Lonnie, Jay, Evie, Doug, and Ben were seated in the front row, watching him with bated breaths. 

    He counted to three before pressing his fingers into the ivory keys of the piano, tickling notes out of the instrument expertly. When he felt ready, he opened his mouth to sing, praying for the courage to sing the song in its entirety. Anything would be better than chickening out halfway through.

“ _ Big lights.  _

_ People rushing to grow up before you know.  _

_ Stop signs; denied.  _

_ Everyone tells me I gotta go slow.  _

_ And it's gonna hurt sometimes, no matter what you do, but nothing can change my mind _ .”

    He sang quietly, leaning in slightly so that the microphone could capture his voice. It was weird, hearing himself echo so loudly in a dead silent auditorium. He half expected to hear someone boo at him. He hoped it didn't come to that. 

“ _ If I'm too young to fall in love, why do you keep running through my brain?  _

_ And if I'm too young to know anything, then why do I know that I'm just not the same? _

_ Don't tell me I won't; _

_ Don't tell my I can't feel, cause I'm not too young.” _

    His eyes drifted over each face in the audience, taking in their flabbergasted expressions with a hint of offense. Did they really not think he could be talented? When he sang the next lines, his voice gained confidence, carrying more weight than it already did. The song was breathtaking. 

“ _ Rain drops.  _

_ Deep thoughts.  _

_ Pictures of you and me wherever I go, laughing, running to a place where nobody says no.” _

     He tried. He really did try to avoid meeting Jay’s eyes, but he just couldn't avoid them. He could  _ feel  _ them burning holes into his forehead, and he  _ had  _ to look. The second their eyes met, the world around them fell away to nothing. It was just the only two people in the room. In that moment, Carlos de Vil was  _ absolutely  _ sure he is head over heels in love with the prince of thieves. 

“ _ And it's gonna hurt sometimes, no matter what you do, but I've gotta fall to fly.  _

_ If I'm too young to fall in love, why do you keep running through my brain? _

_ And if I'm too young to know anything, then why do I know that I'm just not the same?  _

_ Don't tell me I won't; _

_ Don't tell me I can't feel.  _

_ What I'm feeling is  _ real _. _

_ I'm not too young.” _

    Everything he had ever felt for Jay over the years was out in the open, now. All over his face and in his eyes and in the slight tremble in his voice as he sang to Jay as if they were the only two souls to be spoken for. He didn't even realize he was crying until he felt a few salty tears slide into his mouth when he opened it to sing again. 

_ “And if I'm too young to fall in love, why do you keep running through my brain? _

_ And if I'm too young to know anything, then why do I know that I'm just not the same? _

_ Don't tell me I won't; _

_ Don't tell me I can't feel.  _

_ What I'm feeling is real.  _

_ I'm not too young. _

_ No, I'm not too young.  _

_ I'm not too young.” _

    Carlos pulled his fingers away from the keys, letting the last few notes echo around the room, his eyes trained entirely on Jay. He didn't hear the thunderous applause. He didn't see the standing ovation. All he saw and all he heard was Jay, who was sitting there, in the front row, staring up at Carlos like a blind man that was given the gift of sight.

_ “What happens now?” _

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think??? If you would want to see more of it, let me know in the comments or in my inbox! <3


End file.
